


脆弱之际 Weak Moment

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, MLB, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>临近傍晚，黑发男人接到一个电话。他没过多久就意识到事情不太对。<br/>In the evening, the dark-haired man received a phone call. It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	脆弱之际 Weak Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 基于2012年初Josh的第二次酒瘾复发。  
> 处于“你怎么能无耻地用这么严肃的事当梗！”和“他敢做我凭什么不敢脑补！”的精分之中。以及，我真的很努力想写成《白象般的群山》那种类型的来着……
> 
> Based on Josh's second relapse in early 2012.  
> I was somewhere between "how can you be so heartless and mindless to write about this incident" and "he dares to do it why I dare not to write?!"...And I really tried to write something like _Hills Like White Elephants_...

临近傍晚，黑发男人接到一个电话。

他没过多久就意识到事情不太对。

\----------

黑发男人终于在昏暗嘈杂的酒吧里找到棕发男人的时候，他正在把手里的一大杯啤酒一饮而尽。

周围的人似乎在朝他们这边侧目。后来者压低了声音。

“……你不应该在这里的——”

“我可以在我想在的任何地方。”棕发男人打断他，并不抬头。

“你会被认出来的！”

“我不在乎。”棕发男人这才抬头看着黑发男人。

“你不在乎可有人在乎。你会给队里带来麻烦的。”

棕发男人不易察觉地叹了口气，目光又落回面前的空杯子里。“我带来的麻烦太多了……不在乎再多这一件。”

“别耍小孩子脾气。”

“你们都把我当孩子，我也只好把自己当孩子。”

“你明知道我们为什么担心你。”

棕发男人低下头，没说话。黑发男人见他这样，换了个话题。

“好吧，按说我不该问的但是……你们……又吵架了？”

“说到底都是我的错。我欠她的太多了，这一辈子都还不上。”

“你可以的……”黑发男人急切地说。“只要你想。”

棕发男人不置可否。他跟酒保打了个手势表示再来一杯，黑发男人试图拦住他。“别再喝了。我们回去吧...”

"别理他！再来一杯！"

酒保看着他们。“我还是等两位之间解决了再来吧。”

黑发男人试图尽量不引起太多注意地让另一个安静下来。“喝酒解决不了问题，这你应该比谁都清楚。”

“我找你来不是为了听你说教的……”棕发男人烦躁起来。“……我实在是忍不下去了。”

“……你喝得太多了。我扶你去趟洗手间吧。”

“我没有喝多！你知道这点酒对我来说根本不算什么……你别想岔开话题……你知道我说的不是这个。”棕发男人说着站起来直视着黑发男人。

“你总说让我面对现实。实际上，Ian，我觉得你才是那个逃避现实的人。”

对方比自己高一个头，黑发男人的喉咙动了动。

“……那是因为……我们所指的现实有不同的含义……想想你的孩子们。还有她。想想你的事业，想想那些支持你的球迷……”他的头微微摇晃着。

“我就是想得太多才会造成今天的局面。我不想再瞻前顾后了。这样对谁来说都是不公平的。”

“那你为我想过么？！”黑发男人声音提高了。

“我说过我想得太多。尤其是你。”

“我得走了。”黑发男人拔脚往外走。

“别丢下我！”棕发男人急忙拉住他。

黑发男人转回来看着他。

“……那就跟我一起走。”

“您是再来杯啤酒，还是别的什么？”酒保转过身。他面前的座位已经空了。

\---------

黑发男人把车停在路边的公寓前面。

棕发男人在他搀扶着自己向门口走去的时候突然低下头去。

黑发男人躲开了。

他们隔着一段距离，沉默着站了不知道多久。

“……你不会再出去了，是么？”最后黑发男人低低地问。

“……不会了，我这就进去。”

棕发男人看着车灯的光渐渐远去，消失在街角。

他对着墙壁打了一拳，然后缓慢地转过身，缓慢地开始顺着两人来时的路往回走。

-完-

 

\---English Version---

 

In the evening, the dark-haired man received a phone call.

It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong.

\----------

When the dark-haired man finally found the ginger-haired man in the dim and noisy local bar, the latter was drinking up a large bottle of beer in his hand.

People around seemed to start taking glances at them. The comer lowered his voice.

"...You shouldn't be here—"

"I can be wherever I want to be." The ginger-headed interrupted him without lifting his head.

"You will be spotted drinking!"

"I don't care." This time he lifted his eyes to look at the comer.

"But somebody else cares. You'll bring trouble to the team."

The ginger-headed sighed too slightly to be noticed. His eyesight fell back to the empty bottle in front of him. "I've brought enough troubles. So it won't do more harm anyway."

"Don't act like a child."

"I can only do that with you all treating me like one."

"You know why we are concerned about you."

The ginger-headed lowered his head without saying anything. Seeing this, the dark-headed changed the subject.

"Well, I shouldn't ask but...you two...fight again?"

"After all it was my fault. I owe her too much. I cannot pay her back in my life."

"You can...as long as you want to."

The ginger-haired man asked the bartender for another beer, but the dark-headed tried to stopped him."Don't drink anymore. Let's go back."

"Don't listen to him! Just serve me another!" 

The bartender looked at them. "I'll be back when you two figure this out."

The dark-haired man tried to calm the other down without catching too much attention."Drinking is not the way to solve problem, you know that better than anyone else."

"I didn't call you to come to preach...” The ginger-headed said impatiently. “...I just cannot hold it anymore."

"...You drank too much. Let me help you go to the restroom..."

"I'm not drunk! You know this amount is nothing to me...Don't change the topic...You know what I mean." The ginger-headed stood up to look at the other man in the eye. "You always say that I should face the reality. Actually, Ian, I think you are the one trying to escape."

Opposite to a man who is a head taller, the dark-headed's throat moved.

"That's because...the reality we referred to has different meanings...Just think of your children, and her. Think of your career, think of those fans who support you..." His head was shaking slightly.

"That's why I was stuck in this situation. I don't want to think about it too much anymore. It's not fair to anyone of us."

"Have you ever think of me?!" The man with dark hair raised his voice.

"I said I thought too much. Especially you."

"I have to go now." The dark-headed started to walk out.

"Don't leave me!" The ginger-headed held him by the arm.

The dark-headed turned around. "...Then go with me."

"A beer or anything else?" The bartender turned around. The seats in front of him were already empty.

\----------

The dark-haired man parked the car in the street in front of the apartment.

When he helped the ginger-haired man walk towards the entrance, the drunk one suddenly bowed his head to him. He escaped.

They stood there in a distance, for a long, silent time.

"...You're not gonna go back out or anything, are you?"

"...No, I'm in."

The ginger-haired man looked as the lights of the car went away, disappeared around the street corner.

He punched the wall, turned around slowly, and then started to walk back slowly along the road they came.

THE END


End file.
